Connecting
by mysticblue17
Summary: Slightly AU. One’s life is based on the inevitable changes and choices. When change comes to the Tower, Robin has but little choice to answer. (not too much romance.but a hint of Robstar)


Title: Connecting

Author:mysticblue17

Summary: Slightly AU. One's life is based on the inevitable changes and choices. When change comes to the Tower, Robin has but little choice to answer

_(a/n)Ok people you guys didn't like my first TT story so im trying another time..actually im going to keep gooing because i really like teen titns...well i don;t know what brought this on..but i just sat down and wrote away...hope you like it.._

* * *

Connecting....

Robin sat down on the couch.

Connecting...

Hereached for the remote and turned on the television.

Connecting....

Robin stared that the television screen as the satellite searched for it's signal.

Connection Established…

* * *

As always the tower had had to the brim with noise. Raven had long since retreated to the roof. The rest of the group seemed to have accustomed to hustle and bustle of their lives. Communication between Raven and the rest of the group seemed to improve greatly throughout the group. But that was not to say that she wanted them to be with her all the time. After a few hours alone on the roof, Raven was visited by another member of the group. A frequent person in the garage, Cyborg hadn't been on the roof as much as he would have liked. But for today once was enough. He crept up as well as you can on an empath.

"Hey Raven."

"Cyborg"

"Whatcha doing up here?"it was indeed a valid question. Fall was settling on Jump city. The crisp chill of the days to come seemed to whisper their warnings.

"I needed to be here."

"Right now?"

"Yeah. I know something is coming."

"If something is going to happen then you don't mind if I hang out with you until it does."

"Fine. But it could take a while"

After that, no words were exchanged between the two. They seemed to mutually be waiting albeit impatiently. Waiting was never either one of their strong points. They stared out to the city, wondering and waiting.

While the two waited up on the roof, they didn't seem to notice the little boat coming towards the tower itself.

* * *

"Intruder alert. Intruder alert." And as the good heros they were, Robin, Beast boy and Starfire were all quick to their feet. They raced to the main computer and took a look at the intruder.

"Who is that friends?" questioned Starfire. From their cameras there was only a blur of red and black.

"What the?"

"Batgirl?"said Robin astonished from his seat in front of the computer.

"Who else would it be Boy Wonder?"she said happily from her place at the front door."Damn I thought I could get past your system. You're getting better at that Robie." She laughed as she finished the sentence with an old nickname. Which she knew for a fact that he hated.

"You know this girl Robin?"Starfire directed her question to him but her eyes never strayed from batgirl's form

"THE batgirl?"beast boy said starstruck.

"Ohh. Robin I get a the."she said in a way that she could only accomplish. On the lines of mocking but at the same time very innocent. She seemed to genuinely look to Robin for confirmation.

While batgirl knew his secrets there was no doubt in his mind that the titans knew him better than she ever would. True the living situations were almost identical. But away from Batman's watchful eyes, Robin bloomed into the hero he was in front of them. It was also the time away from man himself that helped him analyze emotions. And just behind the laughter in her eyes, Barbara Gordon was sad.

He smiled." Hiya batgirl. Welcome to the tower."he said simply. The other teammates seemed to get the message quicker than Batgirl did herself. Play it safe, regroup and then talk.

"I'll just go and get Raven.'he glanced around the room "And I guess I'll go and track down Cyborg."

"Starfire, this is batgirl. She was another one of the batclan." he said easily. He used his words to reassure her of the safety of the titans. Ever since Terra, Starfire had had doubts in herself. She was naïve. That left her weak to many people. Perhaps it was her only weak spot as a fighter.

"Ya mind closing the door? You're making the whole tower cold."he said

"Right sorry." she began to push the door hoping the automatic clutches would kick in soon.

Robin saw how long it was taking."Oh yeah. It's kinda broken. Star could you help her?"

"But of course'. She flew the short distance to the huge door. "Hello batgirl of the batclan.It is nice to meet someone from Robin's past."

"It's nice to meet someone from his present."she said softly

Starfire laughed. "Robin has attending to his day job"

"Yeah..You wouldn't believe what happens here." He said seriously.

She gasped mockingly. "Is that to say that you don't enjoy our company Robin? I am hurt. I do believe that you are going to have to close this door by yourself after this."

"Yeah Robin. What's with the letting the girl close the door. Isn't that the boy's job?"she piped in after they completed the task.

"Please. Don't be fooled by how she looks. When she wants to be, Starfire is the strongest person on the team." Robin said truthfully.

"It's true. Star is some kind of wonderful."said Cyborg as he, Raven, and Beast boy trailed into the room.

"Your compliments make me blush, Cyborg." Starfire said from above. She was floating in the air.

Robin took a seat in one of the many chairs in the foyer. Everyone followed except Starfire who continued to float.

"So what's the problem Batgirl?"

"Alfred is dead."

Silence. It was just quiet but at the same time deafening. Starfire came down and landed next to him. She took his hand and squeezed it. He ripped his glaze from the carpet to his best friend's face.

"When? When did this happen?" Starfire said in a low voice. She seemed be to reading Robin's mind to do what he couldn't at the time.

"Two days ago. He…passed in his sleep." She choose her words carefully.

"When is the funeral?"

"Four days from now."

Questions continued. He vaguely remembered raven saying "I hate being right."The words seemed to swarm in front of him. None of it made sense. It was a jumble of letters. It didn't make coherent sentences, words or even sounds. But what he did understand was that he was moving. Starfire was leading him away from the foyer. He couldn't seem to concentrate on anything but putting one foot in front of another. The only thing that registered was that Starfire was there and he could trust her to take care of him.

* * *

Starfire's night was spent in Robin's room holding his hand. At about midnight, he seemed to break away from his daze enough to order her to her won room which of course she refused. The rest of the night was spent hearing Robin talk about Alfred, the man who raised him as much as Batman did. Towards the early morning, robin asked questions about the present. Starfire answered them as best as she could. But eventually they both fell asleep.

* * *

Robin was the first to wake up of the two. Slowly he rose from his bed fully aware of the circumstances of last night. He glanced around his room to find Starfire collapsed on his bed, half on his bed and half on a chair. He walked to her and contemplated waking her up but backed out at the last second. Instead he lifted her legs to arrange her fully on his bed. Then he crept out of his room, down the elevator and into the living room. When he came to it, they all became silent.

"Morning." he said simply

A chorus of hi robin s broke the silence. He poured himself a cup of coffee and looked over the rim of the mug. "You guys are coming right?"

"Of course Robin." Cyborg said solemnly

"We wouldn't miss it." Said Beast boy seriously.

Raven didn't say anything but she placed her hand in his and much like his reaction to anyone on the team, it was a deep trust followed by a meaningful stare. "We are here for you Robin. Through it all." she said with a note of finality.

Cyborg and Beast boy came over to them. They seemed to bask in each other presence. Robin was gathering strength from his closest friends. Suddenly Cyborg and beast Boy was pushed into Robin and Raven. "I initiate a group hug." Starfire said simply from her perch behind Cyborg.

They laughed. Even if it was inappropriate from five nineteen year olds to hug like six year olds. It was necessary.

They broke away. "You sure are something Star." Beast Boy said. His voice full of tenderness for the sister he was proud to call his own.

From the hallway, Batgirl watched the display of emotion. It was clear that Robin would be well taken care of. She let her thoughts run on what life would have been with what ifs and maybes. A few minutes later, she shook herself out of it and walked in. Everyone seemed to be in normal positions. Beast Boy and Cyborg were cooking. Raven was on the couch reading. Starfire was setting the table. And Robin was making another cup of coffee. It would have been normal if it wasn't so quiet. The rat-tat-tat that usually filled the tower had dimmed.

"Hello all." she greeted to everyone. Last night she had a pretty good grasp on easch individual. Expect for maybe Starfire. She was gone pretty soon. So Babs only had half of her conclusion of her personality.

"Morning Batgirl. Please sit in a seat. We are having the breakfast."

"Thanks Starfire."

Soon after she took a seat, breakfast began. Everyone ate without a problem. And for the titans that was a problem. The table was were everything was hashed out. Robin recognized this and saw it was for his benefit. So he started it.

"Beast boy I've been meaning to ask you. What did you do in Cyborg's room two days ago?"

"That was you???!!!!???!?!?!?!?!"Cyborg exclaimed "Dude you totally messed up my room!"

"Nu-uh….Robin!!!! That was totally not cool." he whined

Starfire laughed.

"Beast boy. You never cease to amaze me" said Raven. Everything stopped. Cuterly was dropped. The team whipped their heads to the most silent member of the team. Their mouths were wide open. "And by you I mean your inability to think." They all laughed at her compliment/insult.

Catter continued around the titans. Batgirl eased right into the noise. It was so lively here. It was hard to imagine ever going back to the mansion.

Eventually, they cleaned off the table. And everyone went their separate ways.

Batgirl and Robin made eye contact and it was clear what they were going to do next. Silently they headed to the info and rec room.

Never one to waste time. Robin jumped right into it. "When are we leaving?"

"Whenever you are ready. Bruce has a plane waiting."

"Give us a hour." he said assessing the situation quickly. "How are you doing, Babs?"

"I'm …ok."

"It gets better. You and I both know it."

She laughed bitterly. "Yes, we do don't we?"

She turned and left for the guest room.

* * *

The trip to Gotham City was uneventful. Except for when Raven almost threw Beast boy out of the plane for his annoying attitude.

Robin was accustomed to seeing Alfred's face as the first face he saw when got to the mansion. It gave him a chill to know that that would never happen again. As if they sensed it, the teen titans seemed to huddle around Robin. They came closer as if they could fight off the ghosts for him. But truly they couldn't but it was appreciated.

Batgirl noticed and was undoubtedly jealous. It would have been nice to have someone like that let alone some people. What Robin said was true. Barbara had lost someone before. The process of grief was trying but it was necessary. But she was sure she could make it. She was even surer that Robin would. With his friends, he could only go up. But still, Barbara was haunted by visions of Alfred. She glanced around the room and froze as a memory took over her. Alfred had been telling Robin of the merits of being a gentleman while she snickered in the background. She locked eyes with him. There it was remorse, grief and undeniable sadness. It filled his glaze but she knew that she was one of the few people that could understand why and feel exactly the same. It made her feel like she was still an important person in his life. There was a connection that just can't be broken. She felt a arm wrap around her shoulder. Red. Who else?

"Hello Flash."

"Batgirl. Welcome home." The group continued walking throughout the mansion towards to main parlor room.

"Thanks. You know the teen titans?"

"But of course." he said smoothly. "Hey Robin."

"Hey Flash. Thanks for being here." he said reaching out to shake his hand which Flash gladly reciprocated.

"Of course. Alfred was the noblest man I knew or will ever know." he said as they opened the door to find the room full of superheros mourning a gentleman in the truest sense of the word.

Several "Good to see you again Robin" chorused around the group. They traveled to what seemed the darkest part of the room .Mourning seemed to penetrate the air. Starfire stepped closer to Robin. And he tightly grasped her hand.

"Welcome home, Dick."

"Of course Bruce. Thanks for sending Barbara."

"It only seemed right."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here."

"I know. Go ahead. Freshen up. We will still be here when you are done." then he addressed the entire group. "I'm sorry we had to meet on such an occasion but please welcome yourself to my home."

* * *

The next days went by in a blur of black and gray. The funeral was beautiful and solemn. The batclan was in the front. But the titans were never too far from Robin. In fact Starfire sat behind Robin, with her hand on his shoulder offering her support without words. Afterwards the wake was a true testament to the amount of people Alfred had affected in his life. People came to pay their repect to a great man. Late into the night, when the wake had finally finished Batman, Batgirl and Robin had to first time to talk to each other alone.

"There is no rush to go back to Jump City Robin. You can stay for as long as you want." With those words, Batman left the room. Robin stared into the fire for a few more moments then turned and left the room as well. And by doing so leaving Batgirl to her thoughts once again.

He traveled a short distance to Alfred's gravesite. It was only then that Robin let the tear flow down his face. There he cried for the man who raised him, the best he had ever known and for a person he could only hope to be like. It was only when he noticed a shadow on the grave did he notice that Starfire was there.

"I don't know much Star. But what I do know is that right now, there isn't another person in the world that I would want here but you" said Robin sincerely. His glaze turned towards the person.

"Of course Richard. Of course I would be here." she breathed. This only lent itself to nurturing quality of her personality.

And there on the grassy hill on the Wayne mansion, Robin commemorated Alfred. He promised to never forget his laugh, his smile, his stern look and that he would never forget the merits of being a gentleman.

* * *

In a living room in the not so distant future, Robin stared at another television, waiting for the satellite to get it's connection………

_Connecting...._

He looked around the room. There were his friends, his present.

_Connecting....._

But mixed in, there was also Robin's past.

_Connecting.........._

But with one look at Starfire, he saw his future.

_Connection Established...._

_

* * *

(a/n):PLEase don't hate me for having Alfred dead. I acutally spent time trying to find an alternative. But sadly this was the one that worked out for me..I understand if people are mad but just don't kill me..Read and review..._


End file.
